Konoha: Virtual Reality
by Metaphysical
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.AU.Yaoi?-Konoha is a virtual reality game. Kyuubi is a lethal virus create to destroy Konoha. A modified PC was created to contain the virus when it access the game. However, by mistake, it ends up in Naruto's hands. What is he to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- **Naruto is ( **N O T** ) mine. If it were, I would probably crap it up.

**Full Summary-** Konoha is a virtual reality game created by the Mangekyo Corporation. Kyuubi is a lethal virus create to destroy Konoha by an opposing company. However, when one of the game's programmer found trace of the virus within Konoha, he created a certain modified PC to contain the virus when it access the game. Somehow though, before the intended PC could do such, it ended up as a giveaway prize in an off-game contest held by the Mangekyo Corp by mistake and a certain blond, blue eye boy ends up winning it. What will happen when said blond accesses the game? Read to find out.

**Soifra's Beginning Notes- **My second fic. I am not neglecting my first one though. This idea just popped into my mind like two days ago while I was reading the manga, Half Prince and I just wanted to write it.

Hope you enjoy. I'm not sure of pairings yet since I intend this to be an action slash thriller type thingy. (i_i) If there were to be pairings they would probably be yaoi anyway, but very light yaoi as this is not really focus on romance.

.

**Konoha: Virtual Reality – **Ch. 1 – W e l c o m e . t o . K o n o h a

.

Although it was not by mere chance that he happened to pass the largest game shop in town, it was purely coincidence that at that same moment, a large contest was being held and Naruto happened to be in the midst of it all. Yes, it was all just plain coincidence for all he wanted to do was get to the grocery store which just so happened to be one block away from the said game shop. And all he wanted was his damn fuckin ramen! Was that so hard to ask? Seemingly, as he was pushed about the crowd, it was.

The seventeen year old male tried his hardest to push his way out of the crowd but somehow seemed to always end up tangled in the thousand (purely exaggerated) of arms and legs and other assortment of limbs that he was sure he had no wish of mentioning. After minutes seemed to slip away, Naruto finally gave up on trying to get out of the crowd and instead just went along with the many screaming people that were there. As he was particularly oblivious to why these people were here, he found himself becoming curious and now wished to know as well.

Naruto turned to the person beside him which happened to be geeky looking teen with freckles all about his face and a thick, rectangular, black rim glasses pressed up high on his long nose.

"Hey." The teen glanced his way and seemed to look annoyed. Naruto's lips twitched just the bit but he ignored it. "Could you tell me what's going on here? I just got dragged into the crowd," he said, wavig his hands for emphasis. All he knew was that this was some sort of contest but now he wanted some elaborate answers but the geeky teen in front of him seemed to only grow more annoyed at his question.

"Don't you know anything?" the teen asked in a very squeaky tone that held a very snotty and snobbish hint to it. Naruto resisted the urged to roll his eyes at the other.

"Now if I did, I wouldn't have asked," he said in the politest tone he was capable of, a mock smile upon his lips. 'Stupid snotty bastard.'

The teen snorted. Naruto blinked. Okay- ew...

"Well, since you are so ignorant, foolish human..." What was he? Some sort of demon lord in some stupid RPG? "This is an unofficial lucky drawing contest that the Mangekyo Corp has planned out in order to give away one of their most wanted and basically sold out virtual reality game, Konoha." The freckled teen pushed up his glasses. "It comes included with an all out access to the Mangekyo server that allows the best in gaming graphics. It includes also a newly developed display headgear monitor that puts the virtual reality to the limit." Naruto was sure he was seeing stars shinning within the teens' eyes and a disgusted shiver ran down Naruto's spin. He had heard enough but seeing as the boy was not going to stop his rant anytime soon, he subjected himself to continued listening.

"... includes also a a modified character customization mode for a new PC character that has access to many in game features that a regular PC character can not!"

Assuming that boy was finish as he had stop speaking at that moment, Naruto was sure he could see drools escaping from the corner of his mouth.

'O-kay. Now that's just... ugh!' Stepping back, he placed some distance between himself and the freckled teen. At that moment, a spokesman appeared upon the small stage before the crowds, a microphone in hand. The man tapped it and it gave a loud squeak. Naruto cringe while the the spokesman then place the wireless microphone before his lips and cleared his throat. Everyone in the room become quiet as the man spoke:

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen. Allow me first to introduce myself!" The man grin widely, one hand tossed high into the air. "I am the head spokesman of this lucky drawing contest for the Mengekyo Corporation, Takishido Amura." His eyes roamed the crowd, as if assessing everyone up. "Now, to basically sum this up, by the next few minutes, one lucky person will go home with a deluxe limited edition, Konoha Gaming Pack. To explain how things will be done," The man glance to his right and left, his head giving a nod to someone Naruto could not see and before he knew it, four scantily clad women holding a basket each came forth.

"As you can see," the spokesman continued, "these lovely ladies here have in their hand a basket of which each and everyone of you shall draw out a number. When done," he turned to gaze behind him and indicated a clothed covered object that was there. With quick movements, the man took hold of the cloth at one end and pulled it away to reveal a round, clear glass object that had a spinning handle at the end. At the very top, a small latched up door could be seen while inside were many tiny white papers. Seeing it all, Naruto immediately realized what it was for. "When done, I shall spin this container about and then draw out the lucky number. Once called, the winner shall step forward and be offered the grand prize!!"

At those words, everyone around him began to chatter about aimlessly once more. Naruto also noted the look of anticipation all over everyone's face and frown. He just didn't understand why everyone was acting so. It was just a game after all-- right? Shaking his head, he sighed.

"Now, everyone, please pick a number!' The four women took this as their cue and and headed into the crowd. One by one, people drew out their number and when it was his turned, he hesitated a moment but then thought, 'Che. The hell with it all. I might as well just try.' He reached in and randomly drew out a number. '1010,' he read to himself and gave a shrug of his shoulders. Believing that there was a very high chance that he would not be pick, he immediately stopped caring and only waited to see who the lucky person would be once everyone seemed to have drawn a number.

"Great and now..." The man paused in his sentence and place his free hand on the crank and began to to turn the clear tube and the paper within were tossed about. After a few seconds, he stop and Naruto noted that everyone about him had taken a sharp intake of breath. Naruto visibly sweat-dropped but kept his attention on the spokesman as he opened the top latch, stuck his hand in, and drew out one piece of paper.

"O-kay now. Everyone, this is the moment we have all been waiting! If you will remain as quiet as you are now, I shall read out the number." The man glanced down at the paper and then to the crowd. "Number..." Everyone in the room held their breath and Naruto felt caught up in all the anticipation. "...1010! Number 1010! You have won the grand prize! Number 1010 will you please come to the stage!"

No one answered. The spokesman seemingly began to sweat. "Number 1010? Are you in the room? If you are please come to the stage..."

The owner of the number 1010 was in too much shock to speak. His mouth was agape like a fish and Naruto was sure he was feeling faint.

"I.. I won?" As the room had long gone silent, everyone heard what he had just then spoken and all eyes were turned his way. He felt as if he had shrunken due to all the animosity that had filled the room then.

'Damn. What the hell I do to deserve this?!' Taking an audible gulp, Naruto felt the urge to flee but was broken out of his revere by the spokesman's rather nervous and hesitant voice. It seems that the spokesman, too, could feel the pressure growing within the room.

"Uh.. so-," Amura cleared his throat, "it looks like the young man there is our winner. Please come up here to claim your prize!" Received by nothing but open hostility all about him, Naruto was hesitant a moment to even move but bracing himself and wishing to just get this over with, he did as he was told.

A handshake, a pat on the back, and a few congratulations later, Naruto found himself walking down the street of Tokyo while carrying a large box in hand as he headed towards his apartment.

"Damn, this shit is heavy." Muttering a few curses, he quickly rounded a corner and could soon enough see his ransack of an apartment looming ahead. Upon reaching the place, he quickly made his trip up a flirt of stairs and towards his apartment door. Balancing his package on one knee, he used his now freed hand to unlocked the door. Pushing it opened and heading inside, he kicked the door closed.

"Finally!" Naruto exclaimed in exasperation and dropped the box on his sofa and slumped down beside it. Reclining his head back against the sofa, he propped his legs atop his coffee table and sighed. It had been a long day and he was tired. All he wanted now was to rest and maybe get something to eat. Thinking to do just that, he lulled his head to the side to give the large box a look of disdain a moment before pushing himself off his sofa and heading into the tiny kitchen that the apartment had. Going to his cupboard, he opened it in hopes of finding his beloved ramens but seeing none- well, let just say Naruto died at that moment and his soul was visible as it could be seen coming out of his gaping mouth.

"Noooo!!" An earsplitting shrill could be heard about the apartment building and everyone who happened to hear said shrill only chose to ignore it and went about their daily business as if nothing of the sort had happen. It was a usual occurrence after all. Now, back to Naruto. He was currently downing himself in self pity while his face had lost all color and it closely resembled the guy in the painting, The Scream, by Edvard Munch. Strange and yet amusing at the same time.

As he continued to wallow in his own self pity and asking himself many times on how such a thing had come to happened, it eventually dawn upon him that it was all the fault of that 'thing'. That thing happened to be said game of which he happened to win and had somehow drew his attention away from purchasing more of his beloved ramen.

"Damn you thing-that-I-never-even-wanted... thing! You shall pay!"

Eh hem.

Cough crazy cough.

Muttering curses under his breath, he slammed closed the cupboard and huffed his way out of the kitchen and back to his tiny living room and flopped back down on his sofa. His stomach decided then to emit a loud rumble. "Stupid stomach...," he muttered aloud and gave a heated glare to the box.

"It's all your damn fault, ya know!"

The longer he glare, the more he felt that it was staring back at him, taunting him. Then again, Naruto could just be a bit paranoid due to the hunger. "Stupid box. What's so good about you anyway?" Somehow, he expected a reply from said box but when none came, he smacked himself on the head and simply muttered, "I must be going crazy. Expecting a dumb box to reply of all things." However, Naruto really did wonder what was so good about the game that had every one wanting it.

'Maybe I'll give it a try,' he thought. 'I have nothing better to do anyway.' Heaving a sigh, Naruto picked up the box and headed into his room.

It took a while for him to set up the equipment as he had a very limited knowledge with anything that was technical. Anything harder than making instant ramen was considered 'hard' for him but somehow, he managed well enough as it came with a step to step instructions pamphlet.

"Ok.. plug the HDMI cable here and the display port cable here. Hm, seem simple enough." Plugging the required wires into it's destined slot, he glanced back to the sheet in hand. "Once done, insert disk into drive and follow the given direction that will appear on the screen." Naruto scratched at his head. "Disk? What disk?" He hadn't remembered seeing a disk but thinking he might have overlooked it, he tossed the pamphlet aside, dug into the box and began tossing things out, papers and wraps flying out until he had reached the bottom.

"Ah ha! Found it," he exclaimed and pulled out a CD case. Opening it and removing the disk, he placed it into his computer dvd drive and waited for the window to appear on the screen.

After following a long series of tedious instruction of installing the game's cilent and it's latest updates and making himself a Konoha account, he finally finished.

"Che- about time!" A window popped it, indicating that everything was in order and asked him to log into the game server. Typing in his username and password, the game screen enlarge to full screen mode.

"Please plug in you Display Gear," came a feminine, yet systematic and completely computerize voice. A moment startled, Naruto forwn at the screen in front of him before he plugged said contraption in. Just as he did so, the feminine voice continued to speak. "Please place you Display Head-gear on." He place the gear over his head, the clear viser covering his eyes entirely. Having expected something to happened, Naruto was disappointed when all he saw was nothing but the reflection of his own eyes on the semi transparent viser.

"What a a rip off...," he muttered and made to remove it when suddenly a bright flash of blue light blinded him. Squeezing his eyes shut, Naruto was sure he was seeing spots before his eyes as he tried to refocus them. Blinking rapidly to clear his vision, Naruto was render completely speechless at the scene that greeted him once he had escaped the haze of bright lights.

He was standing, well he felt like he was standing as he was sure that he was still sitting in his chair before his computer at this very moment. Putting two and two together, he figure he was inside the computer world, or it felt like it anyway. It was a virtual reality game after all. Now, back to the topic- he was standing in a wide open space, white all around him that stretch as far as his virtual eyes could see as he glance in every direction. He tried to take a step forward but found it difficult as he hadn't yet master the 'hows' of his controls.

'This is annoying.' Standing where he was, he glanced about the room. 'Okay.. so- where.. am I?' he thought and a voice then spoke. It was the same computerize one from before but where was it coming from?

"Welcome to Konoha, a virtual reality game that allows the player to experience the online gaming world like no other could ever before. Konoha allows the player to truly experience everything within this game with a ninety-nine percentage of realism."

Ninety-nine percentage rating in realism? Piquing his interest he listened on, for once, being completely attentive to everything the voice was saying. When the space about him began to change, he was thrown completely off guard. Everything was speeding pass him in a swirl of colors and Naruto felt as if he was in one of those time traveling machine that he usual saw on those sci-fi movie. Thinking that something bad was about to happen, he was quite surprised when everything stop and he found himself in a whole new surroundings. Gazing from one end of the room to the other, he noted that everything about him, from the wall to the floor as they were cover in green lines that criss crossed each other. They shimmered and glittered and he was reminded of a computer's circuit board.

"Amazing..." He was in total awe and he was also sure that any moment now, the voice was going to returned. As if one cue, the figure-less voice spoke, the sound echoing about the area.

"This is the PC character customization room where you will create the character that you will use within the game. I will now access you account." There was a short pause before the voice continued. "Account found and scanned. Your limited edition PC will be loading soon." Patiently waiting, something began to materialized before him.

"Waoh!" Naruto exclaimed, and his virtual self took an involuntarily step back. Staring on in amazement, he watch as the data collected before him, piling up and eventually forming a computerize male body. Naruto lulled his head to the side as he studied the figure for he couldn't help but feel that the person looked very familiar to him.

He had a lithe and slender body that seemed to be made for flexibility yet the muscles that lined the body proved that the character was a fighter. Sandy blond and somewhat spiky hair adorn the top of his head and his listless eyes were a dull blue. The skin tone was a bit pale as well.

"Character data #1123647, complete. As you are a Mangekyo server user, customization to the character is allowed." A window popped up beside the the listless PC. Upon it were customization keys, indicating hair color, eye colors, skin tones, gender switch and many other assortment that could be customized.

"Please customize your character. Once done, click on the complete button." Still unused to the controls, it took Naruto a while before he had everything the way he wanted. Having made the hair a brighter blond and somewhat longer and yet less spikey and the eyes a livelier blue, he changed also the pale skin for a more tan look. Assessing his completed work, that inkling feeling that he had seem this person somewhere before return but it soon enough disappeared and he immediately forgot all about it. Done, he press complete and the window vanish to be replaced by another. The words, 'ENTER YOUR PC NAME' and a blank space beneath were on it.

"Please name your character," the voice said but Naruto knew what to do already, even if the voice hadn't spoke. Thinking on it a moment, he thought of many creative name but when typing them it, he was given a pop-up that read, 'Name Already Taken'. Quite annoyed by that, he gave up on thinking of anything fancy and typed out: 'N a r u t o'.

He was using his real name. It was simple and easy to remember and he was happy to leave it at that. Pressing enter, the pop- up window said instead, 'Name Available' before disappearing.

"Customization, complete. You may now begin playing," the voice said and before he knew it, he was blinded again by a bright light and he felt the floor beneath him gave way as he fell. Naruto let out a startled scream. Although he should have known that this was all just a game, every just felt too real to be so.

'Is this really just a game?' he thought and before he had time to collect himself, something else happened. In the midst of the blinding light that surrounded his falling self, everything about him flashed a bright red, blinking on and off like a flickering light. His felt like he was being sucked into a unknown vortex, his limbs were seemingly being pulled in all direction. The pain he felt was too realistic to be fake and Naruto thought he was going to die. Body convulsing, he could basically feel his body being jolted every which way, strong electrocuted shocks running all about his inside and he had to wonder if they weren't yet completely fried in the process.

Groaning in pain, he clamped his eyes shut and knew it to be a mistake as Naruto was sure he could see image flashing behind his closed lid and as he tried to pried them back opened, they would not. Red. The color was splattered everywhere and it reminded him of spilled blood. Orange. The color was a blur and Naruto was sure he saw a pair of yellow slitted eyes that held a pedatorial gleam and sharp pointed teeth heading for him but before he could gather what was happening, blackness overcame him and he knew no more...

.

To be continued...

.

**Soifra's Ending Notes-** I'm done! Well- did you like? The story is interesting, yes? Please say yes. (o w o)

Anyway- care to guess what he saw there at the end? It's actually easy to figure but I'm asking anyway. (XD)

Please review and tell me what you think so far. If you like it, I will continue the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- **Naruto is ( **N O T** ) mine. If I did, all my favorite characters would still be alive.

**Full Summary-** Konoha is a virtual reality game created by the Mangekyo Corporation. Kyuubi is a lethal virus create to destroy Konoha by an opposing company. However, when one of the game's programmer found trace of the virus within Konoha, he created a certain modified PC to contain the virus when it access the game. Somehow though, before the intended PC could do such, it ended up as a giveaway prize in an off-game contest held by the Mangekyo Corp by mistake and a certain blond, blue eye boy ends up winning it. What will happen when said blond accesses the game? Read to find out.

**Soifra's Beginning Notes- **It's the next chapter to **K:VR** (**K**onoha**:** **V**irtual **R**eality)! Ya ha!

Updates for '_Unseen Consequences_' should be up sometimes next week. I'm about a third done with the Fourth book now.

Now, for this fic, thanks for the review. Do keep them coming. XD

And please enjoy.

.

**Konoha: Virtual Reality – **Ch. 1 – P l a y e r . K I l l . P K

.

'Damn it...,' Naruto thought. 'I'm hurting in places I didn't know I could hurt.' He groaned out in pain. 'Well... at places I've never been hurt before anyway.'

Face planted into the dirtied ground, he slowly pushed himself up. His arms felt shaky and he knew that they would give way at any moment but with much determination, he manage to sit upright. Blinking the haze away from his eyes, he glanced about his unfamiliar surrounding. An alley? How did he end up here?

"Where the hell am I?" he murmured and made to stand but wince as he felt pain pulsing at his right side. 'Shit! I'm hurting and I don't know why I'm hurting!'

"This is just so messed up!" he exclaimed aloud and forcefully force his body to stand. Body leaning up against the brick wall beside him, he let out an exhausted huff. Closing his eyes and a finger tapping at his chin, Naruto tried to replay the events of how he came to be here.

"Ok... I woke up. Ate the last ramen. Went shopping, got dragged into a crowd, won a... AHH!" It finally drowning upon him, his eyes bulged opened and he gazed about him once more in surprised. "I'm in the game?!" Sounding incredulous, he wasn't sure he could believe it or not. Everything was too real and it felt as if that all he had to do was think in order to move but now that he was actually thinking about it, he knew himself to be sitting before his computer at home and moving his body with a controller. He just hadn't noticed it before. Strange.

"Ok.. so if this is the game world, I am still wondering why I am in so much pain. I don't remember fighting anyone. What happened after I logged in?" He tried hard to remember but nothing came to mind and after a long moment, he finally gave up on even trying. 'Might as well check out the place.'

Walking, limping more like, towards the end of the alleyway, Naruto was quite shock at the sight that greeted him. Many people were bristling about, talking and laughing with one another so naturally that Naruto wondered again for what seemed like the hundredth time today if this really was just a game.

"So cool," he muttered and stepped into the busy street. Taking a closer look at his surrounding, he could see now that this place was no Tokyo. Vendors and shops line the street and the buildings around him were old looking but yet still in good condition. The way it was made seemed like something he would see in an old samurai or ninja movie.

'Ok- now that I'm here, what am I suppose to do?' he thought and looked helplessly about. He felt lost and hadn't a clue at what he should do. 'Dammit. Not a good way to start a game. Maybe I'll explore a bit and asked someone to help me.'

Doing just that, he walked about the town. From his knowledge of online games, be it limited anyway, there should be a NPC, non-playable-character, around who would give tutorials to beginners. But where was that NPC? All the NPC he had passed so far were shop holders and the likes and they weren't useful at the moment as he had no money with him.

"Shit, this is so frustrating." Puffing his cheek out in a pout, he was quite unaware that someone had approached him from behind and only noticing when there was a tap at his shoulder. He jump, quite shocked and turned to face his assailant who happened to be a pink haired girl. 'Pink hair? Now I know this is a game. Pink hair is just so unnatural.' But taking that moment to look at her, he could see that she was quite a pretty girl, although the large forehead was just- distracting. Besides that, she was dress in a pink sleeveless top with knee length black leggings beneath a brown miniskirt. A small pouch was wrapped about her waist and she had a metal headband tie to her forehead that had a strange symbol on it. It clearly reminded him like the shell of a snail.

"Hi," the pink hair girl said in an overly happy tone. "You're new aren't you." It was more of a statement than a question.

Naruto sheepishly scratched at the back of his head. "Am I that obvious?"

The girl giggles and nodded her head. "I'm pretty much new also but I know the basic of the game. Would you like some help?"

To accept or not to accept, that be the question.

Naruto thought on it a moment, not sure if he should but knowing that he would continued to be in a slump if he didn't, he simply replied, "Yes!"

"My name's Sakura by the way. What's yours?" she asked, offering a polite smile that didn't settle right with Naruto. It seemed.. forced? Sure he was quite dumb with many things but he was good at reading people.

"Naruto." He grinned, going along. Maybe he was just thinking to much. Well, whatever it was, the girl, Sakura, didn't seem so bad.

"So- what don't you know?"

"Everything."

The girl blinked.

"Everything?" She sounded incredulous.

Naruto nodded his head, looking embarrassed and sheepish once more.

The girl laughed. "This is going to take a while," she said with a weary smile. "Didn't you read the manual?"

Naruto blinked. "Manual? What manual?"

"You can't be serious..." Naruto continued to look dumbly at her and she sighed. "You are," she said in a downcast voice and rubbed a hand to her temple. She seemed to be deep in thought.

"Hm. Okay. First, how about we form a party. If we do that, we can talk in party chat and no one will hear us. Privacy is a good thing when playing an online game." Placing her hands on her hips, she had a look of determination in her eyes. "I will send you a party invitation. A window will pop up on your screen asking you to decline of accept. Accept it."

Doing as he was told, he was still quite surprised when the window appeared, floating right before him. 'Interesting.' Upon clicking, it disappeared and a small icon of Sakura appeared on his screen.

"Ok, now what?"

"Click on the chat menus at the left hand corner of your screen. See it?" Naruto nodded. "Good. Click it and choose party. That will allow you to talk in party mode and anything we say can be only heard between the two of us. You can also just type 'ALT + P' or '/party' to enter party mode. Easy, yes?"

Naruto scratched his head. "I guess. Seem simple enough. So what's next?"

Crossing one hand over her chest and the other tapping at her chin thoughtfully, she spoke, "I guess I should tell you about the game first before I do anything else. Tell me, what do you know of this game?"

Naruto grinned. "Absolutely nothing."

The corner of Sakura's lips twitched in annoyances and with a balled fist, she knocked him up side the head.

"Ouch!!" Naruto exclaimed and rubbed at his bruised head. "What the hell you do that for?!" He point an accusing finger at her. "Now I know your true nature! You're just a big-- big bully!" he blurted out and couldn't help but think of how foolish it sounded.

Sakura's lips twitched again, but this time in amusement. "Well, first of all, a person should not be proud of himself when he knows absolutely nothing. Second, is that the best insult you could think of?" She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Anyway- I am not a bully." Sakura pointed a finger at Naruto. "I hit you because you are being an idiot, to come into this game without reading any instruction and you should just be lucky that I am helping you out. Not everyone around here is as nice as me, ya know."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, now somewhat calm and his head no longer hurting, he notice also that his pain from before were gone as well. Wondering about that, he thought to ask her about it later.

"Well, there are many 'bad' players within the game known as Player Kill or PK. Those sort of players take joy in killing other players, especially weak players such as you. The way you are now, you are just a walking target that basically screams out 'Take me. I'm a noob'. They will kill you without mercy and once done, they take your loot or anything that is of value you have."

Naruto gulp, not liking the sound of it at all.

"That is why leveling up is very important. The stronger you are, the better chance you have of surviving this game. Understand?" she asked, her tone serious.

Naruto nodded his head.

"Good!" She replied cheerfully and that caught him completely off guard.

'Strange girl with crazy mood swings.' Naruto sighed. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

"Now, I shall explain to you basic of this game." She cleared her throat and began and it was a long while before she finish but at least he knew more of the place than he did when he had first started.

Konoha was the place they were in now. It was the name of the village and also the main setting for the game even though there were many other villages throughout the game.

There are five main villages. The first being Konoha or formally, Konohagakure. The second was Sunagakure, the third being Kumagakure, the fourth, Kirigakure and the fifth, Iwagakure. There are many others as well although they are only minor villages. As the game was a ninja based RPG, each village had their own sort of ninjas. The headband, as Naruto had gotten around to asking of it, were the symbol of the village the player pledges alliances to, each one holding a different symbol. You received the headband upon reaching level five. Everyone begins within Konoha, she told him. It was where the players learn the basic before picking their main village. Once pick, a player cannot revert back or chose another village or else the player will be noted a 'missing nin', one of the classes that a player can gain as they level up.

To level up, a player has to take quest from different NPC that are scattered about the town. Class Change Quest are given by the NPC that assist the Kage. Each of the five main village has a Kage, Konohe being the Hokage. As the Kage is in actuality a player who is the strongest ninja within the Village, the player cannot give quest. The Kage is, instead, in charge of protecting the village from attacks. When that happens, it is known as a 'Village War' and the Kage are able to gather strong players to help in the fight.

Now, to name the classes. Everyone starts as a 'Genin' the lowest of all ranks. From level 0 – 9, a player is of genin level. Upon reaching level 10, a player takes a Class Change Quest (CCQ) to become a 'Chunin'. Upon reaching level 20, you can then become a Jounin. After obtaining level 30, all other classes after are optional. It all depends on how you play the game. A player can either become a rank higher of which is known as ANBU. ANBU class is sub-divided into many other minor classes such as ANBU interrogator and ANBU assassin. A similar class to an ANBU are the 'Hunter-nin' who are in charge of of hunting down the class, 'Missing-nin' which is obtain when a player wishes to revert from their village. Now, besides ANBU and Hunter-nins, there are the Medic-nins, or 'Medical Ninja' who are good in parties as they can heal a player if their health is low. Minor classes includes 'Cooking-nin' and 'Courier-nin'.

New armors and weapons are obtain with each classes that are followed by upgrades and the likes as it allows a player to become stronger in offenses and defenses. Skills are obtain as well as a player level up.

The other things all other players need to know are about 'health point', HP, and 'magic point', MP. Your HP and MP are locate at the top left hand corner of the computer screen and are color coded with red being your health and blue being your magic. Having it full is a good thing as damage you received will be healed instantly. Keeping it full can be done by staying in town of which will gradually refill your HP or by drinking potions, eating herbs, or resting at an inn. However, when your health becomes low, your health bar will blink on and off to indicate that you need to heal and you will be in pain. When your HP is at zero, you are dead but you are resurrected back into town. You are demoted down a level each time a player dies so it's best to stay alive. The MP is also your 'jutsu' of which is a power that every players have. There are many forms, the main being 'Ninjutsu', 'Genjutsu', and 'Taijutsu'. The subs are 'Fuinjutsu', 'Hidden Jutsu', 'Juinjutsu', 'Kinjutsu' and 'Senjutsu'. Then there are the Kekkai Genkai which only certain limited edition players have. The jutsu are powers that can be obtain throughout the game as a player level up.

Another important factors are Status Points which are 'Strength' (STR), 'Dexterity' (DEX) and 'Agility' (AGI). After each level up, a player gains 6 stats points and you can distributed it to any of the following.

"That the basic of the game, Naruto. Did you understand all of that?" She gazed at he boy before here who seemed to have swirls in his eyes. "Naruto?" Sakura tilted her head to the side and wondered what was the matter.

Said boy was currently to dazed to speak. He had just taken in so much information at one time that he wasn't sure if he did understand or not. Then again, he suppose he had gotten enough now to know how to play. Stilling himself, he gave Sakura a nod of his head.

"Good," she said. "Now, how about we get our first quest, some beginners weapon and go level up?"

Naruto scratched his head, still looking rather confused. "I guess."

"Great!" Sakura exclaimed and took Naruto by the hand and led him through the crowded street.

Eventually they came before a weapon shop. As he had no money, Sakura bought him the weapons which happened to be kunai and a pouch to put them in. Showing him to equip it, she then lead him to an armor shop.

"What's wrong with what I have on now?" he asked her when they had reached the place.

She looked him up and down and smirked.

"Everything."

He frown, looking quite indignant but took that moment to look at himself. There was a long mirror in the armor shop and he came to stand before him. He was quite shock at the person who stared back at him as it was the first time since he had accessed the game that he actually looked at himself.

In a way, he didn't look much different from what he looked liked in the real world. Same blond hair and blue eyes except his hair here was longer and his eyes were more vibrant than he had remembered them to be when he had created the character. And he was also just a tad bit shorter and that he did not like at all. One thing he noted most of all were the whisker like marks upon his cheeks. Naruto did not remember adding it to his features when he had customized his character. Strange, yes, but Naruto did not actually mind as he found them to be rather appealing. Now, his clothes were another thing. They were, how should he say it... oh yes, bright. Bright orange at that but somehow, they seemed to fit his character.

"I think I look good," he said to Sakura, lips twisted wearily as he looked her way.

"I suppose...," she replied, "but the stats on them are very low. We should get you something a bit stronger and maybe upgradeable when you level up." She glanced about the place a moment and stop when her eyes caught a flash of black and orange. "Well, since orange look good on you, how about these." Pulling out the outfit, she held it before Naruto. She smiled. "Looks good. Stats are good as well and it's cheap. We're taking it!" Before he could even have a say in the matter, she had already bought it.

Naruto sighed. 'What a bossy girl. Oh well...'

Equipping it, his outfit immediately changed and he could actually feel that it was way stronger than his previous one.

"Now what?"

"Now we go and get a quest."

Dragged back out into the streets once more, the two went about the town searching for low rank mission. Sakura also took that moment to explain to him the different type of mission a player can receive, starting with D-ranks for beginners and then getting higher with C-ranks, B-ranks, A-rank, and S-rank.

Upon receiving his first quest of which they were to capture a missing cat, the two spent most of the entire day searching for the animal. When found, they brought it back to the NPC to receive their reward, 500g and 50 EXP or, experience point. Naruto leveled up.

"Wow," Naruto exclaimed as he felt his character rise slightly in power. "So this is what it's like to level up. I like." He was really starting to like the game.

"Great, huh? Now distribute you stats and then we can get another quest."

That completed, they got another quest. This time, they needed to defeat a few low level mobs outside the village in order to collect a certain herb. Accepting the quest, the two headed outside the village. Eager to level up, Naruto did not notice the change in Sakura's behavior.

Once outside, Sakura took the lead, saying that she knew where the herbs could be found. Heading deep into the woods, they walks for what felt like hour (it was only a few minutes) until Sakura came to a stop in the middle of a clearing. Having not notice, Naruto ran right into her back, slightly bruising his nose.

"Oi, why did you stop?" he asked, rubbing at his nose and looking at her curiously. She had her head lowered and appeared to be somewhat nervous. "Hey.. whats the matter, Sa..ku..ra..." His voice trailed away as three tough looking players stepped out from behind the trees in front of him.

"Whats going on?" He took a hesitant step back. "Oi, Sakura, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry Naruto, but, I had to."

He couldn't believe it. This couldn't be happening.

"I though we were friends." He could hear the hurt within his own tone and he hated it.

"I'm sorry," she said again and turned to face him as the three other advanced closer. "They said they would spare me if I bring them 'fresh meat'." Before Naruto could speak, Sakura turned away and ran, disappearing into the shadows of the trees.

Damn. He should have known. He knew that something was amiss the first time he had met her so why? Why? Naruto knew. He was just too nice and so, thing such as this were always happening to him.

One of the males laughed.

Naruto pulled out his kunai.

"It's useless. We're too strong for ya," one said while another laughed.

Naruto took another step back.

"Why are you guys doing this?!"

"Why?" the man who appeared to be their leader said. "Why? Just cause we want to, thats why!" He laughed. "We're PK-res and we love to kill those who are weaker than us. Whats so wrong about that?"

'Everything,' Naruto wanted to say but found himself unable to do so.

"Now be a good boy and stay still and I'll make this as painless as possible." Advancing closer, they surrounded him. Weapons drawn, they attack. Naruto blocked and that happened to stun his attacker a moment, not expecting it out of him and Naruto took that moment to kick the other in the guts but his moves were to slow and it was quickly stopped.

'Damn,' he thought and before he knew it, he felt a kunai plunged right into his midsection. Naruto gasp, the pain unbearable and he could see that that one attack had taken a third of his health points. A kick to his ribs sent his HP straight to zero. Doubling over, knees weakening, he fell to the ground. His eyes glazing over in a haze, his lids fell shut over his blue eyes and the last thing he saw before darkness sweep over him were red; red like that of blood and he was sure he heard an animalistic growl coming from somewhere near him before he lost consciousness.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Error in Area #33245. Error in Area #33245," a feminine computerize voice spoke. "Error in Area #33245."

The typing of keys could be heard and then a voice spoke, this one different, human.

"Area #33245? Konoha's forest?" His eyes narrowed, his lips formed into a frown. "State the error." His voice cold and authoritative; it was a voice that would have sent chills down a person spines if any were to hear it.

"Unidentified presences found within Area #33245. Area is now render inaccessible. Data within the area has been destroyed."

The male tsked in annoyances.

"Destroyed? What the hell is going on?" he muttered and began to type once more, the clacking of keys echoing throughout the room. A window popped up upon the screen before him.

"Permission needed to access files. Please enter Administrator code."

Typing in the needed code, the window disappeared to be replaced by another.

"Voice recognition needed. Please state name."

"Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke." An ominous silence filled the room before the computerize voice spoke once again.

"Voice recognition accepted. Access granted."

.

To be continued...

.

**Soifra's Ending Notes- **It's the end of Chapter 2! (XO)

What an ominous ending! (o.O;;)

What is going on?! Well, wait for the next installment to find out!!

Now- press that pretty button below and review!! Please? (XD)


End file.
